


Late Night Thoughts

by WhatEvenAreNames



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Draucor Week 2019, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 21:11:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18819091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatEvenAreNames/pseuds/WhatEvenAreNames
Summary: “Do you ever consider leaving it all behind? Insomnia, our duties, just…everything."My entry for Draucor Week 2019 using the prompt: "Let me sleep you horrible human!"





	Late Night Thoughts

A sudden gasp and dip in the mattress violently drug Titus from the murky depths of sleep. Within seconds of opening his eyes and finding a noticeably empty spot where Cor should have been, Titus was on his feet, sword in hand. Searching the room for the missing man, he found him curled up on the window ledge, his legs tucked up against his chest and skin as pale as freshly laid snow. Upon finding no immediate threat Titus returned his blade to the Armiger, mentally noting that he would have to send a text to Amicitia before going back to sleep unless he wanted the full force of the Crownsguard bearing down on them. Silently crossing the room, he moved to stand opposite Cor, leaning up against the wall and looking out over Insomnia.

Of all the spectacular views he had been lucky enough to witness, there was nothing quite like Insomnia.

Despite the city being mostly devoid of life, bar the occasional drunk and night-shift workers, she was never more alive than in the middle of the night.

“Do you ever consider leaving it all behind?” Cor finally questioned after a few minutes of silence, startling Titus out of his thoughts.

“Hm?”

“Insomnia, our duties, just…everything.” That was unexpected and certainly not something he had expected to hear from Cor of all people.

Tapping Cor’s foot Titus waited until he shifted before perching himself on the ledge “Now what’s brought this on? Because I think we both know that out of everyone in Insomnia, you are the last person who would turn his back on Regis and the Crownsguard.”

Cor sighed, keeping his gaze firmly on something in the distance “No reason.”

“Now  _that,_ “Titus poked the leg nearest to him “is a lie.”

“It’s just something I’ve been thinking about,” Cor replied, finally turning to look at him “Life, outside of the Crownsguard. Away from Insomnia and everything we care about.”

“You wouldn’t be happy out there Cor,” Was Titus’ immediate response “You aren’t the type of man who would enjoy farming the land or spending his days hunting.”

“You say that, but how do we know? How do we know that having a small farm wouldn’t be better than sending soldiers to their deaths every day? That a small farmhouse with just the two of us wouldn’t be better than living in a city filled with people who would rather condemn someone because they are different than accept them for who they are?”

Ah.

“I’m going to take a wild guess and presume that the Council have said something again.” The look on Cor’s face confirmed that he’d hit the nail on the head. “Cor-“

“Don’t.” Cor held his hand up, shaking his head “Just…don't. I know I shouldn’t take their words to heart Titus, but you cannot tell me that they haven’t hurt you in the past. That it doesn’t bother you, even a little, to sit there and have to… _take_  and accept what they say. To just nod and smile as they call you a filthy street rat and yet again try to convince Regis that he would be better off replacing you with someone more suitable.”

“We both know Regis doesn’t care what they think. If he did he wouldn’t have publicly acknowledged his relationship with Clarus.”

“That doesn’t mean they aren’t right!” Cor shouted, throwing himself from the ledge to his feet. Knowing better than to interrupt him when Cor was in the middle of one of his rants, Titus remained firm in his silence. “That is exactly what I am Titus. I am a fool who's been playing at being a soldier and because of me, thirty-three soldiers died yesterday. Today I had to write letters of condolences to parents, wives, husbands,  _children…_ ” He paused, taking a deep breath before continuing. “If I had just stayed in that alley, ignored that damned sniper those people would still be here.”

Standing Titus moved to stand before Cor, placing a hand upon his arm “If you stood there that day King Mors would have died. Lucis would have been thrown into chaos and who knows how many more would have died because of it.” Cor’s eyes found his “It’s not your fault that we were ambushed yesterday Cor. If anything, I am the one responsible. No,” He placed his hand over Cor’s mouth when he made a move to oppose him “You weren’t there. I was. Just because you signed off on our deployment that doesn’t mean you are responsible for every death. We are at war. War and death come hand in hand, it doesn’t matter who is in charge, people will die. That is just how it is.” He slid his hand from Cor’s mouth to his cheek. “Don’t go blaming yourself for things beyond your control.”

Cor stared at him in silence for a moment before sliding around him and moving back to the bed, throwing himself unceremoniously onto the duvet. Titus counted the lack of an argument as a win.

Taking one last look out at the city, Titus pulled the curtains shut once again and moved to join Cor on the bed. Only, instead of laying beside him, he draped himself over the other man, pressing kisses along his shoulder blades and up his neck.

“Let me sleep, you horrible human,” Cor muttered into the pillows, reaching back to push at Titus’ larger body, though the tone of his voice informed Titus that he was amused by the action.

Laughing softly Titus rolled them over, pulling Cor onto his chest as he did so before entrapping him in his arms “If I recall correctly, it was  _you_ who woke  _me._ ”

“And now I want to sleep.”

“Then sleep,” Titus said, leaning in to press a kiss to the end of Cor’s nose “Sleep and dream of your Chocobo ranch, realise how bored you’d be out there and how much you like being in this apartment that we don’t have to pay a gil for, then in the morning we’ll have steamy sex that’ll make the Astrals blush.” Cor barked out a laugh, flinging himself away from Titus before grabbing a pillow and throwing it at his head.

“You’re awful!” He laughed. Titus simply grinned and pulled the duvet over himself, pointedly ignoring Cor’s protest and cries of ‘blanket thief!’.

A few moments of brevity wouldn’t remove Cor’s concern entirely, but it would at least put it off until the morning when they could have a proper discussion about their future.


End file.
